vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Strix Gala
The Strix Gala took place in A Walk on the Wild Side. Season Three (The Originals) In A Walk on the Wild Side, Elijah and Matcel got invited in the Strix Gala. Hayley invites herself to attend the party as Elijah's date. In the party according to Tristan's plan Marcel's daylight ring gets stolen. Afterwards Tristan asks Marcel first to deduce the identity of the thief and then to simply take back what is his before dawn. If he accomplishes his task he would become one of them. But if he fails, he would meet his death. As Alexis gets missing, Klaus, Freya and Lucien intrude the party. While Klaus and Lucien distract the guests, Freya goes in search of Alexis. But before Freya rescues Alexis, Aurora disguised as one of the invited guests finds out Alexis and poisons her drink. At the end of the party, Tristan asks Marcel to identify the thief. Then Marcel says that Aya stole his ring and gave it to her mentor Mohinder. After that Marcel has to join a combat with Mohinder in order to get back his ring. Mohinder almost defeats Marcel and bites him on his neck. At that moment Marcel reveals that he was bitten by a werewolf, a plan Marcel and Hayley planed to win the task. Mohinder becomes weak and easily killable, but Marcel denies to kill him as he says all Mohinder's fault was his poor selection of friends. Tristan then kills Mohinder himself saying he was plotting unspeakable crimes against his sworn brothers and sisters. He returns Marcel's ring back to him and welcomes him to The Strix. Trivia *Elijah describes the Strix as "The most dangerous and influential congregation of vampires the world has ever known". *In this party Aya introduces her mentor Mohinder to Marcel. *Hayley goes to the party as Elijah's date. *When Elijah sees Marcel, who is from Klaus's sireline, he understands that it wasn't a party, It was an initiation. *Tristan and Hayley share a dance. *Tristan de Martel introduces Marcel to the party as A very Special Guest. *Aya and Marcel share their first kiss in this party. *Klaus, Freya, Lucien and Aurora attain the party without any invitation. *All the invited guest, aside from Marcel and Hayley, are from Elijah's sireline. *In the middle of the party Marcel's daylight ring gets stolen by Tristan's people which he didn't notice until Tristan points it out. *At the end of the party Tristan welcomes Marcel to The Strix. Gallery Normal_TO304_0898AyaMohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_0921Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_0930MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_0969ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_0971ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1020ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1025Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_1030Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1082Marcel-Aya.jpg Normal_TO304_1096Aya-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1111MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1116MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1248Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1256Mohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_1260MarcelAya-Mohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_1261Aya-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1280MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1290ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1306ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1307MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1320Hayley-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_1327ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1362Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1379MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1399Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1420Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1427ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1451Marcel-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1459Tristan-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1506ElijahHayleyTristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1518Tristan-ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1550Hayley-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1572ElijahHayley-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1599Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_1626Tristan-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1638Hayley-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_1668Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1688ElijahMarcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1703Elijah-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_1707Aya.jpg Normal_TO304_1709MarcelElijah.jpg Normal_TO304_1722MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1732MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1751MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1773MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1793MarcelAya.jpg Normal_TO304_1819TristanHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1842TristanHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_1851Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_1872KlausFreyaLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_2102KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_2151LucienTristan.jpg Normal_TO304_2159Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_2188Klaus-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_2189Elijah-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_2191KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO304_2219Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_2243Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_2251Tristan-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO304_2263MarcelHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_2266Aya.jpg Normal_TO304_2269Marcel-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_2274Mohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2320TristanAya.jpg Normal_TO304_2358Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2372Aya-Mohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2378Mohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2419TristanAya.jpg Normal_TO304_2426Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2522ElijahHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_2523MarcelMohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2541MarcelMohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2587Hayley-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2588Hayley-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2601MarcelMohinder.jpg Normal_TO304_2673Tristan.jpg Normal_TO304_2716MarcelHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_2728Tristan.jpg See also Category:Events Category:The Originals Season 3 Events